Old and in Love
by It'sOwlGood
Summary: Rated T for a hint at sex I guess. Better safe than sorry. Oneshot about Klaine in a nursing home.


Disclaimer:I do not own Glee. This fanfic isn't eve that good. The idea was a tumblr prompt.

Kurt, limping along with his bedazzled cane, slowly makes his way into the room he and his husband share. He hasn't gotten used to moving around since his hip surgery a few months ago, but hey- at least he is walking again. The once brown haired man hated being trapped in a wheelchair to get where he needed to go, hell, even the bathroom was a struggle.

"Blaine?" He croaks as he pushes the tip of his cane against his sleeping husband's side. "They got your favorite pudding."

He watches with a fond smile as Blaine jerks awake and wipes the drool away from his wrinkled chin. The younger male still looks amazing to Kurt, even now with liver spots, gray hair, and too many wrinkles to count.

"Did you say pudding?"

"Yes, dear. Pudding."

They two elderly men lean on each other as they shuffle out of their room to the dining room where Kurt was hanging out before with Santana, who still stresses like she did back in high school to the misfortune of everyone around there.

"I forgot my teeth,"Blaine states as he tries to plop down into a chair in way that won't negatively affect his joints. "I can't get the paste open."

Kurt frowns as he turns his hearing aid up, having barely caught the last bit of his husband's sentence due to the roar of all the other elderly patients around them. Flicking his blue eyes to Blaine's hands, where his fingers are now stuck bent in a slight claw shape and leaning slightly to the side, he wonders how the man even gets himself dressed with how bad his arthritis has gotten.

"You need to ask for a nurse's help, dear," he reaches out to pat Blaine's hand, knowing he is being a hypocrite since he himself never asks for help with things.

"The kids should be coming for a visit today," a nurse places their lunch of soft foods and medications on the table in front of them. "I hope they bring the babies,"

They had adopted three children after they were married for five years, and to this day they cannot believe how blessed they were.

"Who knew we'd have grand-babies," Kurt chuckles at Blaine's excitement to see their grandchildren. "We never expected to get children no matter how much we talked about it."

"Times are changing, love," Blaine smiles,unlike Kurt he still has the eyes to read the newspapers and the hearing for the news that is constantly playing on the small TV all patients have in their rooms. "Marriage equality is now in almost all the states."

"You don't say."

They both enjoy the comfortable silence between them as both old men focus on bringing their spoons up to their mouths with shaking hands.

Later that night they hug their children and grandchildren, trying to make conversations and show that they are doing fine, even if their kids won't believe them.

"I wish we didn't have to bring you guys here," their youngest daughter frowns, hand on her swollen belly where her fourth child is developing. "You two were all alone in that flat with all those stairs!" Her emotions get away from her, and she starts to cry at the thought of losing her fathers.

"We should be around long enough to see that little boy in person." Kurt smiles at the woman. "I promise."

"You shouldn't promise that, Daddy," their eldest daughter buts in. "You never know, ya know?"

"She's right, love," Blaine takes Kurt's hand in his as their family keeps the topic going long after the two old men fall asleep.

A week later Kurt has another fall, damaging his only good hip and is stuck in bed while waiting to find out if he needs another hip replacement. Blaine fusses over him, using his slightly swollen fingers to brush gray hair from his husband's eyes.

It is at Kurt's bedside that Blaine's weak heart gives out. He had fallen asleep hunched over in his seat while Kurt picked at his lunch of mushy food. No one had noticed for an hour.

A few days after his husband goes, Kurt suffers a heart attack, not able to keep going without Blaine. His heart going from strong to fragile in only what felt like seconds.

Their children, two woman and a man, give them a double funeral with a double coffin, their fathers laid to rest together like they would have wanted. Kurt never got to see his sixth grandchild be born, nor did he get to see the boy was named after him and his husband.


End file.
